This invention pertains to the art of electrical solenoids and more particularly to a power supply for selectively energizing one of a pair of solenoids.
The invention is particularly applicable to energizing a pair of solenoids of a fluid pressure energized electrically controlled actuator or valve of the type described in my co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 205,214 Filed Nov. 12, 1980, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, and will be described with particular reference thereto, although it will be appreciated that the invention is equally applicable to any device employing a pair of solenoid coils which must be energized from a variable voltage D-C power source.